


On a whim

by masongirl



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Affection, Candles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Ron voices an abrupt desire after meeting Carwood's mom in Huntington for the first time.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	On a whim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon's headcanon on Tumblr.

It's a clear July night in Carwood's hometown, but he doesn't look up at the winking stars on his way back to the house. He watches Ron instead, the gleam of his eyes in the weak light of a mosquito candle and the dancing shadows on his jaw. He's sitting on the porch steps like a child, almost - with his legs pulled-up and the candle balanced on his knees. A lazy breeze sweeps the humid air through the porch and bats at the flame, so Ron raises a hand to shield its warm orange wave. He looks happy and peaceful when Carwood gets close enough to make out the details of his expression. 

"I want a garden." He announces over the sound of chirping crickets.

Carwood smiles and plops down beside Ron on the old wood. His mom's cherry pie sits heavily in his belly, and the smell of freshly cut grass tickles his nose. It's good to get out of the city sometimes. "Do you, now?"

"Yes." Ron replies with his usual decisiveness, but his right hand flops on his leg in an involuntary gesture that suggests he may not be as sure as he likes to appear. Despite the front he puts up, he's not immune to whimsical desires. He just rarely voices them.

Carwood puts his hand on Ron's thigh, and waits in silence until he feels Ron's fingers slide around his. "It's more trouble than it seems."

"If I can keep an entire company in order, I'm sure I can handle a few unruly shrubs." Ron scoffs and puts the candle down. "Besides, your mother offered to give me advice."

Carwood grins at the dark stretch of lawn they have just finished mowing a few hours ago. They took care of the vegetables too, and mama's flowers, the ones she had trouble reaching. It was Ron's first actual experience of gardening, but he took to it like a duck to water, and in his exhilaration, he forgot the nerves that kept him from talking all morning. God knows how, but as soon as he finally opened his mouth, he and Carwood's mom became fast friends. They bonded over the carrots, of all things. Ron drank up her words as if they were made of the gold he loves so much. 

"We could go for it." Carwood acquiesces calmly. By now, he has grown used to Ron's stubbornness. He knows Ron will make this happen one way or another, even if he has to do it in secret. "But you'll have to promise you won't make it a competition. I don't want to play peacemaker between you and the neighbours."

"I don't always compete." Ron grumbles. 

"Of course you don't." Carwood lays his head on Ron's shoulder and feels it rise and fall under his cheek. The leaves rustle from the weight of a songbird or maybe a bat, and the citrus smoke of the candle swirls around them like a rising fog.

"I just want you to have the best in everything." Ron admits under his breath.

Although Carwood could tell him for the thousandth time that he doesn't need anything, it would be futile to spark an argument again. Instead, he lets it go. He rubs his thumb over Ron's and sighs. "Let's start with potted plants, all right?"

"Vegetables." Ron counters, but there's a note of triumph in his voice. "And a chilli plant."

Carwood chuckles. Seems like he'll get to indulge in spicy dishes if Ron has any say in it. "Okay."

Ron straightens his legs in satisfaction and presses a kiss into Carwood's hair. "I like Huntington."

_ ~End~ _


End file.
